The harp's lingering songs
by autumn-leaf16
Summary: a collection of one shot relating to Vinland and the Nordics- relates to "Neither princess nor queen". Song 10: "Vida minha  This life of mine  Norway examined why he had been so protective of Vinland, as well as recalling how important she is to him.
1. My heart is yours Norway and Vinland

_**Author's Note:** As this will be a collection of oneshots that relate to music, I thought that this title is quite suitable, and I have chose the harp because onsite says that the harp is used the most in the Viking era and I personally like the image of a harp the best._

_**Song 1: **My heart is yours- Norway accepts and come to term with his missing sister as he composes a song for her._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Lyrics are taken from .net/_

* * *

><p><strong><span>My heart is yours<span>**

Norway was the winner of Eurovision 2009 and it was a very glorious victory. After all, the winner has received the highest point in Eurovision history. As the winning nation, his country would automatically be in the final and his boss actually asked him to write a song for the finals.

"It can be anything you want."

Then he would write a song for his sister, wherever she was, to hear. The song would let her know that he would always love her.

* * *

><p><em>You are like the sunset behind a mountain somewhere<em>

_And when I cannot see you, I know you're still there_

As Norway worked in his house, he could see a little girl running around, before she changed to a young woman. These memories no longer haunt him, as he had come to term with his sister's death. Instead, he could smile and even be comforted by these memories.

Even if she was gone, the fact that she was once here would never disappear. He knew that she was watching over him as he once intended do so for her.

Perhaps she would even shake her head in despair at what he has done.

* * *

><p><em>Because my heart is yours, I'll never leave you<em>

_Though we are far apart, I'm by your side_

_My love is never gone, I feel it rise again_

_Through it all, now my heart is yours_

It was no longer an obsessive love where he must keep her by his side due to being afraid at what would happen if she ever strayed from his hold. Now he realised that it didn't matter if she was not beside him, because they would still always love one another.

She would always be his precious little sister, and he would always be her big brother.

* * *

><p><em>You say I am the moonlight, I watch you at night<em>

_And when you cannot see me, I'm still there in the sky_

Yet it was a lesson that he learnt too late, as she was no longer here. The sad truth was that he had played a part in driving her away.

However, he would never forget her or stop loving her. His love for his sister was simply a part of him, just as his sister would always be a part of him.

* * *

><p><em>Because my heart is yours, I'll never leave you<em>

_Though we are far apart, I'm by your side_

_My love is never gone, I feel it rise again_

_Through it all, now my heart is yours_

If he could go back to the past, then he would behave in a very different way. He would give her the ability to make her own choice, even if that meant her going back to Vinland. He would no longer be daunted by it, because he now realise that the geographical distance did not matter at all.

He was regretful, but he would not wallow in regret. That would make her unhappy.

* * *

><p><em>Because my heart is yours, I'll never leave you<em>

_Though we are far apart, I'm by your side_

_My love is never gone, I feel it rise again_

_Through it all, now my heart is yours_

What Norway did not know was that his sister was just like him. Even though she was now very far apart from him due to being Canada instead of Vinland, she has never stopped loving him.

"Congratulations, Norway." Canada had said as Norway watched his country receiving the very first price in the greatest victory that has ever happened in Eurovision.

He did not know why, but that made him feel rather happy. Canada's congratulations seemed very special.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** Background information to this extract. The song 'My heart is yours' is Norway's song for Eurovision 2010. Norway was the host for Eurovision 2010 as they won in 2009 with Alexander Rybak, the winning song being his 'Fairytale'. He received a total of 387 points- the highest total score in Eurovision history. Second place went to Iceland._

_Obviously, this song is very optimistic and I have seen it being used in a lot of fan fictions. Therefore, I decided that the story would have an optimistic setting, yet I still want this to be before Canada reveals her real identity. As a result, this story is about Norway coming to term with his sister's death/disappearance_

_The reason for writing this story is mainly due to the fact that I was in a really good mood upon passing my restricted license test, and so I wanted to write something happy. And also because I feel that my story is really grim. Also, after I had a really good look at this song, I feel that it is really suitable for Canada and Norway, although I have yet to use any of the extract in my story. Therefore, I decided to try and write this._

_I know that I will be writing more song inspired stories and so I decided to group them into a single story- so it would be a collection of oneshots- instead of having them all over the place in fan ._


	2. Turn loose the mermaids Iceland&Vinland

_**Author's Note:** Before, this story was under Canada and Norway, but it will get changed due to the oneshots focusing on other members of the Nordics. However, I don't think the oneshot would cease talking about Canada, so that would probably remain._

_**Song 2:** "Turn loose the mermaids" A gift from his father makes Iceland recall the times that he had spent with his mother._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Turn loose the mermaids<span>**

The sound of the waves and wind was a music that Emil was not unfamiliar with. They were the background music of the stories that she whispered to him.

The soft words would easily dominate, as his mind would form pictures that accompanied them.

Yet the song now only had music, as the one who provided the words was gone. The music was lonely, and it sounded sorrowful. Therefore, he no longer gives it the attention that he once did.

* * *

><p><em>A kite above a graveyard grey<em>

_At the end of the line far far away_

_A child holding on to the magic of birth and awe_

He was reading a book that his father gave him- an author that his father gave much praise to.

"…to tell a tale to a child is not very easy, but it is not that challenging. However, this man has the gift of being able to tell it to adults."

As Iceland read these simple words, he had to agree with his father. He could see the events of the story so clearly, and the music of the waves and winds no longer hurt, as they were the music that accompanied these words, instead of the reminder of the absent speaker.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, how beautiful it used to be<em>

_Just you and me far beyond the sea_

_The waters, scarce in motion_

_Quivering still_

The book was placed down and he fixed his gaze onto the ocean in front of him. He had only intended to read the first page, but upon doing so, he found himself unable to stop. Therefore, he had sat at an empty spot by the harbour.

Ironically, this was a place that he once played by.

He would play while his mother watched over him with a smile. When he was tired, he would run to her, dragging his toy behind.

Even though this was what he took for granted, he knew that he was very lucky to have a mother who loved him very much.

* * *

><p><em>At the end of the river the sundown beams<em>

_All the relics of a life long lived_

_Here weary traveller rest your wand_

_Sleep the journey from your eyes_

However, there was a time when he finished his game and saw that his mother's gaze was turned away. She was staring across the ocean and even though he did not know what she was looking at, he realised that it made her sad.

In these minutes, the wind and wave would sound lonely.

Therefore, he tugged at her hand and asked her to tell him a story.

She would smile and do so. Not only would the sadness be gone from her eyes, he would no longer remember what had caused his concern. All he could think of was the characters in his mother's stories.

* * *

><p><em>Good journey, love, time to go<em>

_I checked your teeth and warmed your toes_

_In the horizon I see them coming for you_

The end of the tale did not mean that it was time for them to go home. She would hold him in her arms and they would then listen to the music together.

The harsh weather did not affect him because in addition to the fur-lined clothes, a mother's hold was always very warm.

She would signify their departure by rubbing his hands together and blowing on them before she make him wore his gloves once again.

Then they would walk away, hand in hand.

* * *

><p><em>The mermaid grace, the forever call<em>

_Beauty in spyglass on an old man's porch_

_The mermaids you turned loose brought back your tears_

Iceland was there when the statue his father made was unveiled, and he had not been surprised when he saw his mother's face gazing back at him, upon the rock which they had sat on.

After all, his father worked in a place where he could easily see the two of them with a simple turn of his head.

"This statue would be something that Denmark would be famous for." His father stated quietly. "The model is fitting."

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** I discovered about the song 'Turn loose the mermaids' by Nightwish due to Lady Axis Neoluna mentioning how this song inspired her to write 'The woman behind the mother'. Since I liked the story, I thought that I would have a search of this song on youtube and have a listen._

_Upon doing so…I fell in love with the song, as it is a very beautiful song. Therefore, I was filled with a desire of writing this song fic._

_However, the mood of this song fic song fic is much more grim (perhaps even a bit depressing) as I see the song about parting. Even though the actual song's mood is not sad (it is very Celtic) I somehow feel that the lyric is very sorrowful._

_The other inspiration to this song fic is that I can suddenly see an image of Denmark reading Hans Christian Andersen's fairytales to a small Iceland, although the time frame did not work. However…the song is called 'Turn loose the mermaids' and what does Denmark have that is really famous? The statue of the little mermaid._

_Of course, a lot of creative liberty happened. Obviously, Denmark was not the one who carved the statue, just as the song 'My heart is yours' is not written by Norway._

_Writing a song fic is actually not very easy as it is quite hard to fit the whole song in. This song fic is even harder then the last one because there are many part of the lyrics that I do not understand. However, I do feel that it would be quite interesting that Canada (Vinland) is in the position of the little mermaid._

_I am still working on 'Neither princess nor queen' but the progress of that story would take longer since each chapter is much longer. However, I also really want to write a song fic for the song 'In a moment like this' which is Denmark's 2010 Eurovision song, because I just feel that the song talks about Denmark and Canada so well!_


	3. In a moment like this DenmarkCanada

_**Written:** January 30, 2012_

_**Song 2:** "In a moment like this" Denmark and Canada thinks of how much they still misses one another after all those years._

* * *

><p><strong>In a moment like this<strong>

_For as long as I remember_

_For as long as I've been blue_

_Every day since we've been parted_

_All I thought about was you_

Despite how many years had passed and how he has put some of the most obvious objects away, it was clear that his room was still a room for two people. Ever since his room became their room, it remained their room.

However, the spot beside his half of the bed remained empty, just as the gowns in the closest had hung there for centuries. Unlike the modern suits and uniforms, the female's clothes remained the fashion and treasures of centuries ago.

There were no more nights when he woke up and reached out to her, but this only meant that he would wake up and recall what he no longer had.

He still missed her so much and he suspected that this would only continue.

* * *

><p><em>Didn't need the time for sorrow<em>

_Didn't need the time for pain_

_What am I supposed to do_

_When living without you_

_Was the worst I ever knew?_

She thought that her house was very empty- perhaps it was because she was always used to having more then one person in it. There were also times when she caught herself placing objects in a room as if she was still sharing it.

She missed him. Even though this was her own choice, she still missed him so much.

Sometimes she was almost grateful at the amount of problems that she had to deal with due to her other family, as they prevented her from thinking too much about her very first family.

* * *

><p><em>In a moment like this<em>

_Wanna know, wanna know, wanna know what you are looking for_

_Wanna know, wanna know, wanna know did you ask for more_

_Oh…in a moment like this_

_Wanna know, wanna know, wanna know what I have to do_

_Wanna know, wanna know, wanna know how to get to you_

_Oh…in a moment like this_

There were times, however, when the pain was so great that they could do nothing but to stop and think of the one that was apart from them. In moments such as those, they would think of all that had happened to cause this parting.

Could they have done anything to prevent it?

What did the other want to cause them to act like that? What was it that they had to do in order to be with the other again?

It was not possible to work out an answer, because the one who could give them the answer was the one that was no longer there

* * *

><p><em>Ever since the day you left me<em>

_Ooh…ever since you went away_

_I'm lost and I don't know_

_Where am I supposed to go?_

_I still miss you so_

The cheery blossom was a beautiful sight, yet he felt that there was a slight sorrow to the beauty. After all, it was beautiful due to the will of one who was no longer able to see it.

Just like their family. The pieces that he broke have finally been fixed and they now had a very strong bond. However, this was only possible due to her absence.

He has grew significantly since that day, but the same question still remain

What should he do to deal with this sorrow?

He missed her, and he would always miss her whenever he turned around and saw that she was not there.

* * *

><p><em>In a moment like this<em>

_Wanna know, wanna know, wanna know what you are looking for_

_Wanna know, wanna know, wanna know did you ask for more_

_Oh…in a moment like this_

He did not know why, but he answered the question that was asked by a nation that he did not know very well. Why he was slightly melancholic, why he vowed to never remarry.

"But what is it that you are looking for?" she asked softly. "What is it that you truly want?"

"I want to be with my wife again." He said simply. "I just want to be able to see her and hold her."

* * *

><p><em>When I need for you to hold me<em>

_Say you love and never leave me_

_My heart will forever be true_

She smiled and it was a very sweet smile. He was very surprised at the reaction it created because he has not been affected like this since his wife has turned to him with their precious child in her embrace.

"…I guess I miss you too much too." She said softly.

He always thought that the young man was slightly androgynous due to his youth. However, the reason turned out to be far simpler then that.

The nation was a woman.

"Do you not recognise your own wife's face, my dear husband?"

That sweet smile, the way she spoke with laughter in her voice.

* * *

><p><em>In a moment like this<em>

_Wanna know, wanna know, wanna know what you're looking for_

_Wanna know, wanna know, wanna know did you ask for more_

_Oh…in a moment like this_

_Wanna know, wanna know, wanna know what I have to do_

_Wanna know, wanna know, wanna know how to get to you_

_Oh…in a moment like this_

There were questions, and these questions would be answered in time. The time would not be now, however, because the couple embraced and remained like this for a very long time.

Right now, this was all that was needed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> When I heard the song again after I began to write in the Hetalia fandom, I thought that this song was perfect for Canada and Denmark, you can really have them singing it to one another. 'In a moment like this is' is Denmark's Eurovision song in 2010 and it did very well (scoring 4th place). Given that the 2010 concert was in Norway, a lot of ideas naturally came._

_I have actually used part of the song in 'Neither Princess nor Queen' but…the context of the chapter meant that the song was not really talking about Denmark and Vinland, but more about Iceland missing his mother. (so I felt a bit gutted…given that it is Denmark's song.) I will confess here, I feel that the Nordic's songs in 'Neither Princess nor Queen' are often not related to their actual country, but another. The prologue has Iceland's song, but that is really more of what Norway feels about Vinland, and the song in Chapter One is Sweden's song but it is really Denmark thinking about Vinland._

_I have actually written and typed the next chapter of 'Neither Princess nor Queen' but I am editing it, so I thought I'll get this one done first, as it is much shorter._

_Yet writing this song fic actually turned out to be quite hard and I admit, in the end, it sort of becomes a slight tribute to Lady Axis Neoluna's story 'Lovely Rain' (without that story, I might not have been able to finish this story). It seems that we inspire each other a lot, which is really nice, as she is the one that got me into DenmarkxCanada. However, it would be really nice if there would be more people who begin to support this pairing too. I know that I write genderbent stories (a lot) and my couples are heterosexual, but this doesn't mean that I don't like yaoi pairings. I just like hetero pairing betters, but I still love to read Denmark and Canada stories, regardless of their gender._


	4. Runaway Denmark and Norway

_**Written:** February 21, 2012_

_**Song 4:** "Run away" An examination of Denmark and Norway's emotions when they fought one another due to Vinland's sake._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Run away<span>**

_Oh…forget, let me breath, let me live_

_Just run away from my mind_

_Oh…forgive, I don't need, I won't breathe_

_Just get away from my life_

Normally, if Denmark wanted something then he would take it. However, this was no ordinary price. Not only was she the sister of his best friend, she was the sister of a brother who was very protective of her.

At the same time, she was a young woman.

A young woman that he desired.

He wished to love her the way a man would love a woman. However, he knew that Norway would never forgive him if he did so. What he needed was patience, as obtaining her brother's permission would take a long time.

Seeing him watching her, she smiled and stretched her hands to him, not knowing the danger of this action.

He could choose to forget about his love for her, or he could take her by forgetting about injuring his best friend.

One or the other.

* * *

><p><em>You've lost one and all, so fly away<em>

_Over the clouds, under the sky_

_Never come back and run away_

_With all your might, give up you_

He was a selfish man.

Vinland was crying and screaming as she struggled to break free from his hold. Norway lay on the ground, immobile due to the amount of wounds that he received.

"You will lose again, Norway." Denmark said. "So give up."

The other did not immediately speak, but when he did, it was a soft hiss and it was as if he was spitting out each word.

"…how dare you say this. My sister…my sister…"

"Admit the fact that you lost, Norway, it would be better for all of us."

He did not want to fight, but he will, because he would let no one take her away from him.

Not even her own brother.

* * *

><p><em>I don't believe anymore your shallow heart<em>

_I know that it's you who chose to play this trick_

_I'll never forgive you not for anything_

_And now you are left with nothing_

Norway smashed his fist against the wall, again and again. The noise came at great expense, but he did not mind as it was oddly comforting. He did not use to mind the silence of his house but the silence now hurt more then any noise. The house would be silent because the one who laughed and talked to him was gone.

Taken by his best friend…taken by the one who was his best friend.

His sister…his precious sister was gone. He loved her so much and to have her snatched from him and be denied of the right to see her…to know that he was not able to protect her from being hurt.

The worst part was that this was done by one he once loved…by one who knew how important she was to him.

"I will never forgive you, not for anything." he swore as he watched blood trickled from his hand and onto the wood.

* * *

><p><em>Oh…forget, let me breath, let me live<em>

_Just run away from my mind_

_Oh…forgive, I don't need, I won't breath_

_Just get away from my life_

This time, it was Denmark that was the one beaten. The savageness Norway showed was something that they did not wish to see again. What made it even more horrifying was the fact that he was fully conscious of every single action.

"Oniichan, please stop this!" Vinland cried out.

She knelt down in front of him, her hand grabbing his hand.

Her husband's blood passed from his hand onto hers, and it pained him so see her hands being stained. It was a pair of hands that should always be free of war and suffering.

"…come with me." he said simply. "Be by my side again."

Why was she crying as she nodded? Didn't they use to be very happy together?

He was not saying that they should pretend the past never existed, but he wished to be able to forget all this.

* * *

><p><em>There is no other time to making happiness<em>

_You have mistaken_

_We have no progressive future_

_I know your lying nature_

Tears streaked down her face and Vinland was not surprised by this. Ever since the day Denmark took her away and crowned her his queen, she had been crying for either her husband or her brother.

Yet she was starting to realise that the tears were also due to anger.

Her brother and husband were once great friends, yet they abandoned that friendship by fighting for her. This whole mess started because they, in their different way, wanted her to be by their side.

However, none of them ever asked her what she felt.

They would make her decisions for her, not realising that they were guilty of the crime that they accused the other of.

* * *

><p><em>Oh…forget, let me breathe, let me live<em>

_Just run away from my mind_

_Oh…forget, I don't need, I won't breathe_

_Just get away from my life_

Ironically, the two men only managed to reconcile when she was no longer with them, when she left both of them.

It was not because the one that caused the split had gone, but because they realised that their split caused her to be gone. She left because she wanted to be free of both of them.

They would stand together and wait for her, as this would be the only way where she would consider coming back.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** This oneshot is actually more Denmark and Norway centric, also there is a little bit about Vinland at the end. However, due to this, I decided that the characters (until I write a new oneshot for this collection) would be Denmark and Norway, even though I initially thought that Canada (Vinland) would always be one of the characters. But I feel that people who read this story would probably already have read my other stories, so they won't be mislead into thinking tha this is something else._

_Runaway is my favourite Eurovision song of all time. It is Moldova's entry in 2010, by Sunstroke Project and Olia Tira. I love the performance and song the first time I saw it because I really feel that it is as if a story is being told. As a result, I decided that I will always support Moldova (although it is not as if I can vote. It's the thought that count)._

_As this is my favourite song, I felt that I had to someone do a shot (and I did want to use part of the song as the opening extract.) However, it is not easy because I don't want to make it to repetitive to what happened in Neither Princess nor Queen. Therefore, I feel that it ended up being muck darker._


	5. There must be another way Russia&Vinland

_****Written:**February 22, 2012**_

_**Song 4:** "There must be another way/your eyes" Human AU (Sort of) Anya, a slave to the Vikings, learns about the story of how her mistress (Vinland) becomes the Queen here. (Dark Denmark)_

_**Author's Note:** This is not so much a spinoff of 'Neither Princess nor Queen', but more of an alternate what if. First of all, they are not nations, but normal humans. I know that the history of the Scandinavians does not just start with the Vikings, but for some reason, I just tend to associate the Hetalia Scandinavian nations with that time frame. So the background of this story is that Denmark and Norway are two Viking Kings. I think at that time, you can actually be a king even if you just have a small land. It was probably more like a title of 'Lord', but I just want to use King. Vinland/Canada is at the actual biological sister of Norway. So this is basically the setting of 'Neither Princess nor Queen', but it is just that they are real humans._

* * *

><p><strong><span>There must be another way- your eyes<span>**

_There must be another_

_Must be another way_

The men were celebrating their homecoming by debating what they should do with the pretty slave girl. This was the price one paid for losing, and her people were not the one who won. Their little village was burnt, and those that survived were the ones who were chained and threw on the longboat.

These men were much stronger then her, but she was determined to not let them be successful in everything. At the very least, they would not win so easily.

Therefore, she fought with the only weapon she had: her body. She sank her teeth into one of them, and the blood she drew made the blow that followed less painful to her.

* * *

><p><em>Your eyes, sister<em>

_Say all that my heart desires_

_So far, we've gone_

_A long way, a very difficult way_

All the noises suddenly stopped and everyone seemed to have become still. This was because a young woman emerged from a particular house and stood at its doorway. Her mere presence was enough to make most kneel and the reason was not hard at all.

"Ranveig, it is cold outside." The Viking King that was responsible for all this said, and the hand that had killed many of her people was now draping a cloak over this woman very gently and lovingly.

The young woman's eyes met the young girl's and much to the latter's surprise, there was an understanding and empathy in those eyes.

"Mathias, I want this girl to be my slave." That was all that she said.

"Of course, anything that you want." this seemed to be a generous offer, but when this Queen turned around, the end of her long gown swirled enough to reveal the end of the chain that prevented her from venturing out of the door.

* * *

><p><em>And the tears fall, pour in vain<em>

_A pain with no name_

_We wait_

_Only for the next day to come _

_There must be another way_

_There must be another way  
><em>

The young girl became the young woman's servant, and for the first time since her captivity, someone wanted to know her name.

She was Anya, and her new Lady was Ranveig, the Queen here.

Ranveig would be dressed in the best gown, and her jewelleries were admired and envied by all the other women. However, she stood out even if she did not have these additional accessories.

Her fair skin was unblemished and smooth, while her long hair was a soft gold that many tried to imitate by bleach. In addition, many spoke of how her violet eyes must have been given by one of the gods.

Yet this woman did not care for her own beauty. She would only glimpse at the mirror to check that she was presentable enough. When she was alone, she would take off her fine jewelleries.

"One chain is already enough." She said bitterly.

Her new lady's husband was gentle and loving, willing and prepared to spoil her. Yet this man was also the one who placed this chain around her, driven by the insane fear of her leaving.

Was her new lady a queen or a prisoner?

* * *

><p><em>Your eyes say<em>

_A day will come and all fear will disappear_

_In your eyes a determination_

_That there is a possibility_

_To carry on the way_

_As long as it may take  
><em>

Anya could not deny that she was very lucky. She had a mistress that was kind instead of demanding, as well as being one who was able to protect her.

However, she was still a slave in a strange land, and there were times when she missed her homeland.

Her lady could not be that much older then her, yet Anya felt as if she was a little girl being comforted by her mother when Ranveig began to wipe her eyes, and then held her against her.

"…it is alright to cry." She whispered. "I understand the pain of missing one's home too well."

Later on, Anya would understand what her lady meant. However, it did not matter at that moment. As she looked in the other's eyes, Anya found herself gaining strength because she could see the distant future where there would be a day where she could be happy without being afraid.

The other's gaze was always gentle, yet it also gave strength. Anya felt that the other would help her to continue walking until that day came.

* * *

><p><em>For there is no single address to sorrow<em>

_I call out to the horizons_

_To the stubborn heavens_

_There must be another way_

_There must be another way  
><em>

There were many times when her lady would cry, yet she would never give Anya an explanation other then saying that she was sad. Sometimes her husband would be present and before Anya excused herself, she would see her master embracing and whispering to her mistress.

He lady did love her husband, because he was able to comfort her.

One day, Anya finally had the courage to ask the questions she wanted to for such a long time.

It was not an uncommon story- two young men were best friends and one's little sister was like the other's little sister too. However, her growth made him realise otherwise and he vowed to get her no matter what.

"My brother did not wish for me to marry Mathias. Mathias did not accept people saying no to him."

They fought and she was taken by the winner; because what happened was without her consent, he was afraid at her leaving.

"I had not seen my brother since that day." Ranveig whispered, and her body was shaking slightly.

* * *

><p><em>We will go a long way<em>

_A very difficult way_

_Together to the light_

_Your eyes say_

_All fear will disappear_

As the child in her lady's womb began to grow, Ranveig grew much happier and she would talk of her childhood.

It was clear that her future husband had been very special to her and there was a smile on her face when she spoke of the tales that he told her, as well as the gifts he would bring her.

These times were not just the time before Ranveig realised that love could be bad, but also a time before her husband began to be possessed by this irrational fear of her leaving.

However, the unborn child was dispelling his fears, and there were even moments when he would allow her to go outside without him holding onto her tightly and he would be rewarded by a very happy smile from Ranveig.

When Anya first saw the smile, she began to dislike the one who destroyed her home even more, as this was another thing that he destroyed.

Her lady…might easily have chosen to be here, yet she was never given the chance.

* * *

><p><em>And when I cry, I cry for both of us<em>

_My pain has no name_

_And when I cry, I cry_

_To the merciless sky and say_

_There must be another way  
><em>

The fight was initiated by the neighbouring kingdom that ought to have been their greatest ally and the attack was based on only one thing: revenge.

Two men who would have once fought side-by-side now faced each other as enemies, and they only stopped when one of them was much too injured.

Anya did not know what her lady's brother looked like, but she was sure that it was not a face that was filled with such bitterness.

"I've come to take you back." Was what he finally said.

"I will not – " the husband began, but was silenced by a vicious kick from the elder brother: "This time, you are the one who lack power."

"It is too late, my dear brother, to go back to the way it used to be." Saying so, she turned around to reveal her infant child, who she sought to conceal the horror of the fighting from.

* * *

><p><em>And the tears fall, pour in vain<em>

_A pain with no name_

_We wait_

_Only for the day to come  
><em>

The old home seemed to be a second prison, as her lady had no choice but to come here. It was true that her lady's brother loved her and was trying to do all that he could for her, yet he could not understand the tears that she would shed.

Anya could

Her lady missed her husband just as she missed her elder brother, but what made her so upset was that both men tried to control her life and she felt as if she was merely a price for the winner

She had no choice in what she wanted.

Therefore, she told Anya that she would at least make a choice about her own son. She would send the child back as this was a chance to break this cycle.

Yet the cruellest thing was for a mother to leave her child. The only comfort she had was a pitiful one, that there would be a day when everything would be alright.

* * *

><p><em>There must be another way<em>

_There must be another way_

_There must be another _

_Must be another way  
><em>

Life was much harder without her mistress' protection, but Anya did not regret her decision of agreeing to come back here. After all, this boy needed her, especially when he was parted from his mother.

The little boy loved his father, whom he has heard much of, but he clearly missed his mother too. At those times, Anya would whisper the words she and her mistress would comfort each other with to him.

That there would be a day when everything would be alright. Even though it was very difficult, they must hold faith and wait for that day to come.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** As I have said many times before, my story was based on this doujinshin 'Inescapable' which focuses on a dark Denmark and what can be seen as a Stockholm syndrome Norway. That Denmark actually took Norway, chained him up, and killed anyone who wanted to part them. I guess I do want to try and work with a dark Denmark as I feel that he might very well be like this. Therefore, due to his fear at her leaving, Denmark actually chains her up. However, Vinland is not showing any Stockholm syndrome because she knew Denmark since she was a small, and she did sort of like him (which meant that he did not force her to do anything) In addition, he was changing in the end. However, I think if you chain someone up, then there is still clearly something wrong with you, so this is why I feel that this is a dark Denmark._

_Just like the main story, there is the question of why Norway is so stubborn with not letting his best friend court his sister. To Vinland, I think Denmark present his nice side, as there was no reason for him needing to otherwise. But Norway would have seen the cruel side of Denmark when they fought. Now that I think about it…if I had a younger sister, I wouldn't let her marry Denmark either, and the fact that he took her away by force is certainly saying something._

_I probably went a bit over the top when I described Vinland's appearance. I hope I did not make her into a Mary Sue. However, please just bear with me this one time. One of the themes in the story is that Denmark saw her growing into a young woman and regarded her as beautiful, while Norway still saw her as a little girl._

_Viking divorce law is actually quite interesting and one of the thing that surprised me the most is not only does the mother get to have the right of having their infant with them, the children does not automatically go to the father, and it seems that the gender does not have that much an effect. However, given that the child (Iceland) is the first born son, it was probably most likely that they would need to go back to the father._

_Finally, Russia is the narrator, yet we actually don't get to know much about her, as her main function in this oneshot is to tell us Vinland's story. Initially, we would have learnt more about her and there was even going to be a scene when she was talking to Finland (he was going to be Denmark's second in command), however, that didn't happen. I guess this is also my chance of working with a 'what if'. What if Russia had stayed with Vinland for longer, what would her role be. (But maybe another song fic/oneshot if I have a suitable song…)_

_It is kind of ironic that this oneshot is pretty grim and even a bit depression, given that I feel that this song is that of great hope._


	6. La voix Norway Sweden

_**Written:** March 5- 7, 2012_

_**Song 6:** "La voix" (The Voice) Due to Canada's help with the performance of Sweden's song, Sweden and Norway manage to convey a bit of their feelings to each other_

* * *

><p><strong><span>La voix (the voice)<span>**

A very special concert was going to be held. The audience would be all the bosses of the various nations, while the performers were the European nations with a few other nations. The purpose of this concert was to advertise European music by promoting Eurovision. Therefore, each nation would perform one of the songs that had been performed in Eurovision.

As she looked at the score and words in her hand, Sweden felt that she had deliberately made things hard for herself due to her choice.

Firstly, the song was a mixture of pop and opera, and changing one's voice was not easy, not to mention how hard hitting the high notes were. To make it even harder, the words of the operatic part were in French.

A language that she did not know.

Yet she chose the song because she had been deeply touched by it. She wanted to sing it…she wanted 'him' to hear it.

Therefore, she was determined to make it good.

* * *

><p><em>Can you keep a secret?<em>

_Can you keep a secret?_

_I'm in love with you_

_Can you make a promise?_

_Can you make a promise?_

_Stay forever true, oh…_

_Then I'm forever yours_

French was the language of France, yet she was not comfortable with talking to him. Even though he was getting over the long years of grudge and rivalry he had with her daughter, he was still not a suitable person to ask due to his tendency of not being able to keep his hands to himself.

There were many other European nations who spoke French, but she was rather shy at talking to those whom she did not know that well.

She was still deciding who she should find help from when the choice was made for her. Her sister-in-law was talking to France and she was speaking French.

"…you speak French!" Sweden said. She and the others often forget this since Canada tended to speak in Danish or Norwegian with them, and Icelandic with her son.

This was the perfect person to ask for help from. After all, Sweden did care a lot for Canada.

However, she could not help but to be a bit jealous of her, as Norway held her in such a high regard. The love that Norway held for Canada was actually a rather different type of love that he held for his other family, as it was something that was easily obvious. However, Germany was still a bit more lucky as Norway was more open as a father instead of a husband.

* * *

><p><em>I love you, my love, when I hear the voice<em>

_I love you, my life is never without you_

_I live my life for you, it's the universe for me_

_I love you, my love, when I hear the voice_

Sweden's pronunciation did improve due to Canada's help, but she was still not very satisfied with the result. She felt that something was missing, yet she did not know what it was.

This was a question that she was still thinking even as she changed, about to perform.

Her white dress was one that she had brought with her daughter when they disguised themselves as normal mortals, as they wished to spend the time like an ordinary mother and daughter. Therefore, they decided to try the activity of shopping, although the experience was rather novel for both of them.

Her sister-in-law shared the dressing room with her, and she was dressed in a very different way as well. She wore a bright red dress and the front was significantly shorter then the back, which meant that a lot was revealed.

"Blame Mathias for it." she said with a laugh, "I said that I wanted a red dress due to the Danish and Canadian flag and he ended up buying this."

Her cousin was the opposite of her in many ways, as he was very open with showing what he feels.

"Susanna, let me tell you something." Canada said very suddenly, putting her hairbrush down. "Big brother is rather like you by not knowing how to say what he wishes to say. As a result, he often decides to not say it. The reason that he seems so open with me is because I acted so with him."

"What did you do?"

"Big brother was the one who took me away from my loneliness and he did spoil me. Therefore, I would often embrace him and tell him of how much I love him, and how glad I was at being with him." she admitted with a rather embarrassed smile, "When younger, I would even throw my arms around him and kiss him."

"…I don't think I can do that."

"That isn't what I mean." Canada quickly assured her. If Sweden did this, then Norway would be more then a bit shocked. Not to mention that she herself no longer do this due to being a grown woman. "But let him know what you feel."

"How?"

"You say that you do not feel that the song sound right, but I do not think that it is due to the French. Rather, I think it is because you are only singing. Don't just think of it as a song, but as words that you want to tell big brother."

* * *

><p><em>Tell me what you're feeling<em>

_Tell me what you're feeling_

_I just wanna know_

_Tell me what you're dreaming_

_Tell me what you're dreaming_

_Let your feelings show, oh…_

_Stay and don't let go_

Her performance was right after her cousin, who was doing a duet with her sister-in-law. As she watched their performance, she began to understand what Canada had meant. The emotion that the two sang of parting and meeting was so real because they were thinking of what had happened in the past.

"Susanna…" unfortunately, it was not her husband, who already performed, but Finland, who decided to show the world of the Finish heavy metal. "Lukas told me to deliver a message."

The message was simple, but she knew how embarrassed her husband would be if he had to say this out aloud.

She would think of her husband and this was more then natural, as he was the one she was singing the song for. The song had touched her because she was thinking of him…of them.

* * *

><p><em>I love you, my love, when I hear the voice<em>

_I love you, my life is never without you_

_I live my life for you, it's the universe for me_

_I love you, my love, when I hear the voice_

The European nations were the performers, so they had to be in the backroom and only watch the performance via camera. However, Norway was sure that Susanna was looking at him even though he was here.

They had not really talked about what they were doing, and he now regretted it, as there were many things he would have liked to ask her.

Why did she choose this song? What would be the thoughts that enter her mind as she sings it?

Most of all- what did she want to tell him?

"Isn't it quite easy?" his sister pointed out as she sat beside him. "What she sings are the words that she want to tell you."

"But I don't understand what she is saying." He reasoned.

"Do you really need to understand the words, big brother? I am sure that you can interpret what she is saying due to her emotions." She said simply before she smiled. "But you have no excuse, big brother, because I can translate for you."

* * *

><p><em>I love you, my love, when I hear the voice<em>

_I love you, my life is never without you_

_I live my life for you, it's the universe for me_

_I love you, my love, when I hear the voice_

_I hear the voice, the voice_

_I love you, my love, when I hear the voice_

Sweden did not immediately step back into the backroom where most were watching the performance. Instead, she went to the empty dressing room and sat down, taking deep breathes.

However, it was not empty. Her husband was there, clearly waiting.

"For me?" was the first thing that entered her head. "Or for Marguerite?"

"Marguerite is very occupied with Mathias right now." he said and she suspected that there was exasperation in his voice. "I was too optimistic by thinking that he had gained more self control."

"…but because of this, what he feel is always clear." Sweden said this out aloud, thinking of the conversation that she had with the other. "Your sister and my cousin…they are the opposite of us."

"That is true and there are times when I…" to everyone else, her husband looked very calm, but she could tell that he was actually rather nervous. After all, they knew each other for a very long time. "I am a bit envious of them due to that. It has always been easy to tell Marguerite about what I feel as she was such an…open child, and I must have got used to it, but with everyone else…"

What he really wanted to say was: "But with you". Was this not a great example then?

"Your sister knows you quite well." Sweden said simply as she repeated some of Canada's words.

"And she might know you quite well as well." Norway said, "I…she said that the reason you sang the song is because of me."

He was actually looking at the floor as he said this, as he found it to embarrassing to say to her face.

"Is it so surprising?" was the answer and he knew, without looking, that there would be a faint blush on her face.

"Because I can't remember when you last said it." Norway admitted before he said: "We…we have too many things that are left unsaid."

"What I sang…is what I wish to say." Sweden declared out firmly. "It is…what I have felt for a really long time."

Her husband reached out and pulled her into his arms. Unused to doing this, just as she was not very sure how she should react. Yet she automatically leaned against him, and he kissed her on the forehead gently.

"Me too." He said. "I…love you too."

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**first of all, the format of the fic is going to change. They will still be song fics as they would still be inspired by a song, but I'm not always going to be posting the whole lyrics. (part of the reason is because I am not sure if I am allowed to, and I don't want to push my luck. However, when I wrote them, I wrote them due to looking at the song ( pretty much the same way as I wrote the previous ones))_

LATER NOTES: Never mind, I changed my mind. However, I will just put another disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

_This song fic is inspired by the review left by LadyAxisNeoluna in regard to song 3. "…mentioning La Voix, I had this funny thought that fem!Sweden had Canada help coach her with the French lyrics of the song when she planned to be an understudy for Melena during Eurovision. And during the time, Sweden really wanted to show a more extroverted passion but had trouble, so Canada suggested Norway being her muse and the rest just clicked. " And I really like this idea, and a few nights ago, the idea of what I could do just clicked, and this is the result._

_But creating an opportunity where the nations could sing as pretty difficult, and in the end, I decided that the best I could do was to say that this was a special concert. Since it will be 'Eurovision' it is the European nations that are involved, so the other nations would either be there as one that is helping out with a performance like Canada, or as audiences. Since this is a special concert, the songs that the nation sings (from their own country) are from different years. Initially, I was going to mention what the Nordic nations were singing, but I didn't manage._

_Sweden- La Voix (2009)_

_Norway- My heart is yours (2010)_

_Iceland- Mundu eftir mér(2012) I know that this is a duet, but I can see Iceland singing it as a solo._

_Finland- Hard Rock Hallelujah (2006 Winning song.)_

_Denmark- In a moment like this (2010) With Canada_

_I imagine that the nations would wear pretty much what the performers wore, and I guess I kind of got a bit carried away when mentioning what Sweden and Canada wore. Initially, there was going to be a scene where Canada talks to Iceland about his suit, which he is not very comfortable with. Canada is probably the only one that wore a different dress then the performer (its blue). I feel that she would wear a similar looking dress as what Christina Chanée wore in the Danish selection (which you can see in the MV). I think what she did is that she had a blue mini dress and she then wore a thin skirt over it, and the skirt is one that is long at the back but short at the front. I guess I am talking this quite a bit as I just really like what she did, it looked really nice. But I can see Denmark being a bit of a pervy husband, who would pull out a really slinky dress and give it to his wife (I can even see him pulling out a maid's outfit)._

_In regard to 'La Voix' (according to Wikipedia) the song was the first Swedish entry that was part French. The singer, Malena Ernman, had composed the lyrics with the composer, and she herself actually speaks fluent French. Perhaps that is why she chose French._

_I guess I don't feel that the hetalia Sweden would speak French, although I feel that she would be able to speak German, due to Germany being her daughter. I think it is the same logic as Canada, they want to understand the language of their child._

_I decided that I will have a go at letting Canada call Norway 'big brother' instead of the usual 'oniichan'. There is no particular reason for this. in the next story, I might very well have her call him oniichan once more. It is just for the fact that I want to._

_I think Sweden and Norway are both people who are not very good at saying what they wish to say, which become problematic in their marriage, as they are both too silent. However, I realise that Norway, as a big brother to Vinland, is quite different. He has told Canada how much he cares for her very openly, and he would also embrace her. This is a bit of a contrast to how he behaves with Sweden. I then start to wonder: am I making him out of character? This is the answer that I come up with. I think the reason that he can be so open with Canada/Vinland is because she had been the one who initiated this behaviour. But as a child, it was easy for Vinland to do so. She knew that he love her and she was happy at being here. Of course, she was probably still a bit shy, but she would not have been with Norway- who was the one closest to her._

_Writing this story also planted the seed for a future scenario: I would like to have an oneshot where Germany and Iceland are talking to each other about their childhood, and how they had a rather different upbringing due to their parents._


	7. Si te vas Iceland

_****Written: **March 23, 2012**_

_**Song 7:** "Si te vas" (If you go". Iceland thinks about how the breakdown of his family caused such changes in his life._

_**Author's Note: "**Si te vas" is the Spansih version of Iceland's 2009 Eurovision song 'If you go" who came second, which was the best result the country has achieved._

_**Disclaimer:** I decided to put the lyrics up again, so I thought that I better make it clear that I don't own anything. And the lyrics are taken from diggiloo space net_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Si te vas (If you go)<span>**

_You tell me that you love me_

_Sometimes there are tears_

_That you can see falling_

_They talk of lies_

_Are they only lies?_

_I need to know_

His father was drunk and so Iceland had the duty of bringing him home. His father also had a very important meeting the next day, so Iceland thought that he should help by taking out the military uniform that his father would have to wear tomorrow.

Upon opening the closest, he saw rich gowns in the fashion of centuries ago with jewelries that any museum would have begged on their knees to gain.

It was the wardrobe of a married man, because the clothes of his mother were still there. As if she would return. This didn't surprise him, as he knew what his father was like in that matter.

He reached to touch the fine fabric, but all that responded was the coolness of a fabric that had not been worn since centuries ago.

"…mama, where are you now?" he whispered.

He never once noticed her tears, because he never once thought that there were tears. However, now he knew that there must be tears.

"I want to know the truth, Faðir," he said softly. "I want to know what really happened."

* * *

><p><em>Is the dream already over?<em>

_Falling down out of the blue_

"…and would knowing the truth really make it easier?" his father whispered. He was drunk, but he was not drunk in his usual way. Instead of being rowdy and merry with his men, he was extremely bitter.

"I just want to know the truth." Iceland decided.

Even at the cost of the perfect childhood that he thought he had…the perfect childhood that he would like to have.

Why was he so insistent? He was not sure.

Was it guilt that he did not help his mother by remembering her as a figure who always smile, and therefore ignoring her tears? Or did he actually wish to punish himself for being a hopeless child that could not do anything to prevent this?

Closing his eyes, he remembered the day when everything shattered. His mother was gone, while his proud father was completely beaten.

He took hold of his father's hand, because that was the only thing that he could do.

* * *

><p><em>If you go (if you go)<em>

_Is it over?_

_Can I live without you?_

_Was it you? (was it you?)_

_You told me you would never leave me like this_

A mother was always meant to be there. A mother should always be there. She was also a mother who promised him that she would always be there.

The first time that she promised this…it was when he first learnt that he would one day be the ruler of this small island.

"Do you not like this island?" a frown had been enough.

"I like it." he assured both her and the island. "But it is so far away from you and papa."

At this, she laughed.

"That doesn't matter, because I will always be there. Even if we are not right by one another, I will always be there."

Yet she was gone.

He could scream her name until his voice was no more then a hoarse whisper, but the answer would still be the silence of her absence.

* * *

><p><em>You don't understand me<em>

_Isn't it enough to want you?_

_Love is fading away_

_With these disappointments_

_Torments and passions_

_Will it all end?_

Iceland often wonder whether his father guessed that his decision of going to Iceland also contained an element of escapism. There were memories of him walking on this land with his parents on either side, the three of them connected due to his hands, but it was easier then the memories he would see in Denmark.

He was very different from his family because nothing significant happened when the people began to grow due to the reunion of the nation and the land. His people lived and died, happy in their isolation, their trouble free life prevented pages of histories being dedicated to them.

He was like his people, because he didn't want any thing.

No, that was not true. He had a wish, but it was a wish that could never be.

All he desired was to have that peaceful time again, before everything started to break and shatter beyond repair.

* * *

><p><em>Is the dream already over?<em>

_Falling down out of the blue?_

Germany was not happy with his decision. It was one thing to not help her friend, but another thing to not help her. They were cousins and they were quite close, although it was clear that they were not close enough, since that was why she was making this mistake.

He hated fighting, because that image of that day long ago would never leave him.

His father being beaten on the ground by his uncle, whose eyes had an almost insane rage that he did not manage to hide even when his mother and him arrived.

His aunt who watched all of this quietly. She was upset at what happened, yet she was also satisfied at the same time, because this was what she intended.

His mother kneeling to her own brother…weeping as she pleaded for him to not take her away.

As his cousin continued to shout at him, her voice increasing due to her becoming passionate, he suddenly realised that there was a coldness around him.

His parents were both openly affectionate people, and he himself had been like that when he was younger. However, he was now very different. Was this due to all that had happened as well?

The security his life centered on was suddenly shattered, and this was the only way that he could deal with it.

* * *

><p><em>If you go (If you go)<em>

_Is it over?_

_Can I live without you?_

_Was it you? (was it you?)_

_You told me that you would never leave me like this  
><em>

His mother died, but his father was there, and his father continued to be there. So he made that same mistake again. Because his father was there, he thought that his father would always be there and he never once considered the possibility of his father being gone.

Therefore, he did not know what to do when his father might be gone.

What ought to be impossible was now something that might very likely happen.

When he was a child, his father had been invincible. He was not as good as the heroes of his bedtime stories, as he thought that his strong father was even better.

He then learnt that his father could be beaten, unable to protect the one that was so important to them. His father was no longer like the gods of the stories, yet he only became one of the heroes. Therefore, he believed that what he saw would never happen again.

He lived through his mother's absence because his father was there, but who would be there to help him if his father was gone?

* * *

><p><em>(<em>_If you go__)_

_(__Is it over?__)_

_Will my pain go away__?_

_If you go? (If you go)_

_Is __i__t over?_

_I, abandoned in this way?_

He decided to walk around his island and once more, he saw the little child who laughed because sadness was an emotion that the child did not know of.

He now realised that he had been very lucky, as he had a mother that was always there. His cousin had both her parents, but Sweden and Norway had both been very busy.

He had a mother that was right beside him, whose arms would always be open to embrace him, and a father that would smile and carry him on his shoulders, indicating that if he could, then he would choose his son over the works that occupied his days.

The teenager could not be like the happy child, because the ones who laughed with him were no longer able to laugh with him. Because he knew what he had when he lost it, he would continue to miss it.

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_f you go…_

The circle that he set out would soon be closed, but he was still not able to come up with a decision. The past continued to haunt him and he was afraid of making a future that might destroy the past. Perhaps he was the one who was the most stubborn in clinging onto his mother's memory as his guilt was not relate to what he did, but what he might have done.

Even now…despite what Canada said, he was still not willing to accept the fact that she was gone. Perhaps he was so afraid of losing his father because he would then have to truly face the fact that his parents were both gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** I should really be writing a song fic for 'Mundu eftir mér' or 'Never forget' but this end up happening. If I wrote a song fic for the above two songs, then it would be about DenmarkxCanada/Vinland, or Norway and his relationship with the three women in his life. Initially I thought about writing normal Germany (not femGermany) but I decided against it, as I want to work with the idea of Norway thinking about his relationship with the three women of his life, little sister, wife and daughter. Anything, the point is that these two song fics would not have been focusing on Iceland and I actually want to write a song fic that centers on Iceland._

_And this song is Iceland's song as well. The 2009 song. The song is a romantic song but the context is not. It really is just paternal and maternal love. I choose the Spanish version partly because I feel that out of all the versions, the message could be about non-romantic relationship._

_One of the reasons that I want to write this song fic is due to me thinking about how Denmark and Canada are both people who would show their emotions openly, yet Iceland is quite different. He is one who almost hide his emotion beneath a slight coldness. Obviously, the real reason is because Iceland is Norway's brother, and the two brothers are quite alike. Yet I also feel that the portray of Iceland like this is still possible, even though I made him their child. Yet I then started to think, why would he be like this? Upon looking back at what I wrote, Iceland was a very affectionate child. The way he played with his puffin and showed off his toys. I then realised that little Iceland was quite like little Vinland. I then felt that this coldness was due to what happened to his family._

_I think this is understandable, because he really did have a very perfect family, and I think the losing of it would cause a very severe effect. Another reason that I had this idea was due to me contrasting this family with Norway and Sweden. Unlike Germany, he had parents that always showed their emotions, and unlike Germany, his parents were very occupied with him. After all, Norway and Sweden were both very occupied with what was happening since she was born when they had a huge kingdom. Yet Vinland was living with Denmark and so her attention was completely given to him. Also, it is like what Canada herself said. Both Denmark and Norway knew that losing her was their own fault, as they had been the one who took her away without giving her a choice (I refer to when Norway took her away from Denmark, not when he took her away from Vinland, as she had wanted to go with him)._

_I think Iceland was never ambitious in the first place, but I think another reason is because of what he saw. The happiness time he had was with his family, while he saw the pain that seeking more power caused his relatives. In addition, this is also due to the fact that he hates war._


	8. Never forget NorwaySweden

_****Written: **March 25, 2012**_

**Song 8: **'Never forget'- examining the marriage of Norway and fem!Sweden, when they first realise their love for one another

* * *

><p><strong>Never Forget<strong>

_She's singing softly in the night_

_Praying for the morning light_

_She dreams of __how they used to be_

_At dawn th__ey will be free_

Who was this man that was crying? How could he be the one who fought along with them, his hand never wavering? Was this man who could barely stand the same man who had once reduced her cousin to collapse on the ground?

Was this weeping man the strong warrior that could make her cousin's victory in a match uncertain?

She did not want to see him be like this. It was too painful…

He, out of all people, should not be like this.

She knew that he would recover, but it seemed to be such a distant future. She, who had always prided herself for being patient, was very impatient right now.

* * *

><p><em>Memori<em>_es they haunt his mind_

_Save him from the endless night_

_She whispers warmly and tenderly__:_

_"Please come back to me__"  
><em>

He was drinking. He was drinking for the purpose of forgetting, but each cup seemed to make the memories of his lost future even clearer. Yet he was unable to put the cup down, because there were times when the liquid did what it was meant to do.

He knew that he was crying, because he could see the tears that drop onto the table, or even into the cup. The two different type of drink would mingle together, making it into an even bitter liquid.

Arms were embracing him, and it was oddly comforting, even though it was not the arms of the one he sought. The arms that were more used to holding a weapon and delivering a blow, were suddenly very gentle.

He took hold of it. That was all that he did, but that was the first step of coming back.

* * *

><p><em>And when the golden sun arises far across the se<em>_a_

_The dawn will break as darkness fad__es_

_Forever we'll be free  
><em>

Her hair was loose, and cliché as it was, he thought that they were like a golden waterfall. Without saying anything he took the hairbrush from her and began to brush it.

How could his wife's hair be so different from his sister's when they were the same colour? As the tresses slid in the gap of his fingers, he wrapped it around his hand once more, enjoying the caress the hair was giving him.

He knelt down in front of her seated figure and brushed his hands forward, making her face veiled by her long golden hair. Only he would be able to see her that way, and he felt very privileged.

"I want to see you even more." He whispered as he stretched his hand to her once more.

* * *

><p><em>Never forget<em>_,what I did, what I said_

_When I gave you all, my heart and soul_

_Morning will come and I know we'll b__e one_

_'Cause I still believe that you'll__ remember me  
><em>

It seemed to be a reversal of what happened long ago. This time, she was the one whose emotion was in disarray, while he was the one who could remain calm.

She was shouting, but her voice was muffled due to her face being buried in his chest. He suspected that she might even be crying and that was why he was a bit reluctant to look at her.

He kissed her, and held her even tighter. Apart from speaking out aloud, this was the only method that he could think of to show her that he was equally reluctant to part with her.

"But I know that we will be together again." He whispered.

As long at the time of them continued to love one another, then they could be together again.

* * *

><p><em>She mourns beneath the moonlit sky<em>

_Remembering when they said goodbye_

_Where's the one he used to know?_

_It seems so__ long ago  
><em>

The geography that separated them was not vast, and there were many meetings where they met one another. Yet they could not help but to feel that there was a vast distance between the two of them.

They greeted each other by nodding.

When the meeting finished, they would part ways. If the meeting was an overnight one, then they would have rooms that would always be divided by a wall.

Neither of them could stretch out their hand and wonder if the other would take it.

She seemed much paler, and her vulnerability was no longer something so impossible and invisible. She seemed too different from the confident bride whose dowry was the promise of getting his sister back for him.

* * *

><p><em>And when the golden sun arises far across the s<em>_ea_

_The dawn will break as darkness fade__s_

_Forever we'll be free  
><em>

They loved their daughter, because any parents would love their child. However, they also loved their daughter due to the other. No matter what might happen, their daughter was the reminder of their love for another.

Even though they divorced, their golden haired daughter made sure that the two of them still had a very strong bound.

Unlike her, he did not have any bond that existed due to blood. This did not prevent them from loving the others any less, but he was very happy that there would now be someone who would be a part of him.

Like many fathers, he had placed his ears at his wife's abdomen, wanting to receive a message from the child that would soon come. He longed for the child's presence, as they could heal the part of him that he knew was broken.

* * *

><p><em>Never forget, what I did, what I <em>_said_

_When I gave you all, my heart and soul_

_Morning will come and I know we'll b__e one_

_'Cause I still believe that you'll remem__ber me  
><em>

It was the last night they would spend together as husband and wife, and so it might very well be the last night that they would spend together. It was not impossible for them to do this after the divorce, but that was like letting a child touch his favourite toy for five minutes, before taking it away again.

Marrying him was a part of her plan, but that was the only part of the plan that was carried out. She decided to marry him, but she never once thought of falling in love, as she knew that this would only bring great pain and trouble.

Yet she would not change the result. It was true that she ended up being in more pain, but these pains were also a treasure that she would guard possessively.

"The only thing that I would change…" She whispered to her husband, knowing that tonight would be a sleepless night for both of them. Their hands were still connected, even though their bodies were now separated. "would be to let you know that I would end up loving you.'

* * *

><p><em>Never forget, what I did, what I<em>_ said_

_When I gave you all, my heart__ and soul_

_Morning will come and I know we'll b__e one_

_'Cause I still believe that you'll remem__ber me_

Their countries were beside one another, but it was now divided by men. Even though the lands still connected to one another, their own people forbid the boundary to be crossed.

This seemed a mockery of how the two countries had become one empire. At that time, they could easily weave their footsteps between this border.

But then, things were very different long ago. Back then, the two of them were married.

Now, they were enemies.

It was not just mortals who fought, the two of them were on different sides due to their own choice.

He reached out and cupped her face and then planted a quick kiss on her checks.

"I know that this will not be forever." He said simply, before he turned away, walking to his allies that were her enemies.

Even though it was very soft, he still heard the "I know."

* * *

><p><em>Oh, I still believe that you'll reme<em>_mber me_

_Oh, I still believe that you'll remember__ me_

What was broken so long was finally being placed together. Cracks would always exist on what was once a smooth surface, but it was these cracks that allowed the object to be stronger.

It had been too long. There were too many words that they wanted to say, but because there was so much, neither of them knew how to begin it.

Their golden haired daughter took her hand first, a daughter would take a mother's hand first as a mother would share what a father would not reveal.

She then took her father's hand, a reminder of what they did when she was younger. The daughter was the one who joined the parents when the parents could no longer be joined.

However, she then brought her hands together, so that her parents' hands were touching one another.

Then she joined their hands together.

The two who were parted for so long were finally together again.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> **I admit, I shouldn't be doing this as I have a lot of other things (RL related) that I have to do. But due to watching the video for 'Never forget' my muse urges me to write and wouldn't stop pestering me until I did._

_The moment I heard Iceland's song for this year (2012) I was in love with it (okay, being honest, when I read the lyrics) and I vowed that I would do a song fic on it. Then I learnt that the Eurovision of the song would be in English, which is not that surprising, as that is what Iceland tend to do. I do still feel that it is a shame that they would sing in English instead of Icelandic. However, I really like the English version too. But it is funny because the Icelandic version is 'Remember me' while the English version is 'Never forget' and even though the over all meaning and lyrics of the song is still consistent for the two versions, it does feel a bit differently. 'Remember me' has the background of parting, but the main idea of the song is reunion, while 'Never forget' seems to be focusing on parting with the reunion as a brief background. I guess what I feel is this: 'Remember me' is 80% reunion, 20% parting, while 'Never forget' is 80% parting, 20% reunion._

_Initially I was going to do a DenmarkxCanada for this song fic too but then…it suddenly seem to be about parting so I thought I'll work with Norway. Initially, it was going to be about his relationship with Canada, Sweden and Germany. The idea of the three women in his life. But once is tarted writing, it just ended up being a focus on Sweden and Norway. Which is quite good, because I haven't really work with this idea that much._

_I think another reason that I ended up doing this song fic first ('Remember me' would be DenmarkxVinland/Canada) is probably because I am working with something I haven't work with before. Because the DenmarkxVinland idea would be a bit like 'In a moment like this'._

_In this song fic, there is quite a lot of implication but I feel that they are pretty mild._


	9. Mundu eftir mér DenmarkVinland

****Written:**April 4-5, 2012**

**Song 9**: "Mundu eftir mér" (Remember me) Iceland retells the story of his parents (different from Neither Princess nor Queen)

* * *

><p><strong>Mundu eftir mér (remember me)<br>**

If the girl who was so gentle was angry, then it was obvious that he was the one who did something very wrong. He knew that he should apologise to her, but he was still not happy with her brother demanding it from him by pointing his gun at him.

"Niisama, he did not say anything to upset me." Liechtenstein said softly and sadly, "It is the very opposite."

The two young nations had become quite close, yet he continued to keep a certain distance between them.

But then, he was like that with everyone, even his own father. She knew this, but she believed that the two of them were close to the stage that she could offer him her hand without him immediately slapping it away.

In his defence, all that he did was turning away from the offered hand.

"Iceland is like that with us." The kind Finland said as he handed a cup of hot chocolate to her.

"He doesn't open himself up to any of us either." Sweden added. "He is afraid, but I don't know what he is afraid of."

The Nordics were close, yet Iceland's very presence was the reminder of there being a secret that they still did not know.

How did Iceland come to be? One day, Denmark came to the meeting with a little boy in his embrace, and he simply stated that this boy was his son. That was the first time that any of them saw the child.

It was obvious that Denmark was the father, but who was the mother?

* * *

><p><em>She sings softly in the dark<em>

_A poem of sorrow in the black of night_

_In the land of dreams dwells the one_

_Who owns her heart_

'Once upon a time' was a very common way of starting a fairy tale, but what should the next sentence be? Should he start with his birth, or should he start a bit earlier? Should he start with the birth of the one that caused this tale to happen?

She did not tell him much of her land, because she did not know much of it. The memories that she recalled were not unlike the earliest memories that he had of her. The memories of the specific incidents were very clear, but he could not remember how these separate images connected. He once tried very hard to think of these memories, because he hoped that there were times when she had been happy.

She smiled at him, but the smile could never dispel the sadness in her eyes. Whenever she looked out at the window, he would pull her sleeves and demanded her attention, as he was afraid of her leaving, since these gaze were so sorrowful.

He learnt that the love she bore for him, and the love she bore for his father was very different. While she would happily open her arms to embrace him, it would always be his father that performed this role.

He knew that something was wrong, but he did not know what.

* * *

><p><em>He stares into the dark night<em>

_He remembers the time when all was bright_

_Is she gone, was it true_

_That love conquers all?_

Could he blame his father when it was this action of his father that allowed him to exist? Yet how could he not blame his father when he was the one who had been responsible for the tears that his mother shed?

As his father told him what had happened all these years ago, he could see the images so clearly.

His mother stood at her lonely coast, her face framed by her long hair. To hm, his mother had been very beautiful and he knew that his father had shared that view.

His father would have appeared as the proud and powerful Viking warrior that he was, and there was a time when Iceland had wished to grow up just like that. However, what would his mother have felt when she saw this tall blond man stepping on her land, his axe in hand.

Could the story have developed in a very different way? What would have happened if he merely reached out a hand to embrace her and deliver a kiss, instead of using his hand to grab her?

His mother had been the spoil his father demanded of this new land.

"I thought that she would eventually forgive me." His father admitted. "I thought that she would forgive me because I love her. And in the end…she did love me back too."

But it wasn't enough.

* * *

><p><em>And later, when the sun awakens, they reunite<em>

_Those two souls that once were parted, thanks to love_

It was love that brought his mother to his father's side, and it was love that caused her to leave. He remembered that she had been wearing a pure white dress with her hair loose, like a bride about to wed. However, this was a ceremony that ended with the husband being a widow.

"…you are my precious son." She had whispered, kneeling so that they were on the same eye level. Despite his own blurred vision, he could still see the tears in her violet eyes so clearly. "You are the son that I love best. If I could, then I would like to stay with you. However, I cannot do that."

Their people were their children too. Their people had to be the most important children.

"They need their mother or father. If they could not get this mother, then they must have another mother."

He grabbed her sleeves and he clung onto it. However, she simply shook her head sadly as she slapped his hand away, the first time that she did such a thing.

The reason that the slap hurt so much was because it represented how she still choose to leave him.

"When I first opened my eyes, it was this sea that I first saw." she whispered. "I never once thought that this sea would be the last thing that I would see."

"Vinland!" he desperately hoped that his father would make it, yet he knew that this would not be.

She turned around and the expression the wife gave to the husband who abducted her and forced this marriage was naturally very different from the look she gave to the son she loved. However, it was clear that she did end up loving him too.

She parted her lips, but then shook her head. What could she say?

She turned and sank into the ocean, and the waves were quick to hide her from them.

* * *

><p><em>Remember me when the morning comes<em>

_When the darkness is finally gone_

_We will be one and nothing will change that_

_And I believe the day will rise again_

What followed was a long period of blankness. It was not that he didn't remember the days after her death, but because there was nothing to remember. The days were dominated by nothingness and emptiness.

His father had been very foolish. He took his bride by force and then imprisoned her. But then, his mother had been foolish as well, because she ended up falling in love with her abductor. In the end, the tears that she shed did not fall due to her son alone.

Why did his father have to keep his mother shut in? At that time, Denmark was powerful to the state that few would dare to challenge him. What he did was wrong, but there was no one that would have done anything about this. Even if they were willing to risk much for a strange nation, their chance of succeeding was not high.

"Because I was afraid." His father said simply.

It was love, but it was a love that was tainted with too many other negative words.

He kept his father's secret even though his father never once said anything about this. Was it for himself as well? There were times when he was afraid of making the same mistake as his father. He felt that if he loved someone as much as his father loved his mother, then he might do something similar.

Yet at the same time, he was afraid to love someone. The pain of parting with his mother was already bad enough, but his father served as an additional reminder.

A king ruled because he was born to be one, yet his father could not rule without his queen.

It was the wrong way around.

* * *

><p><em>She remembers when, under moonlight<em>

_They met for the last time_

_He dreams of her day and night_

_That she will come back to him soon_

There was a time when Sweden and Denmark fought over Finland. Sweden wanted Finland as a personal servant, but Denmark refused. Sweden had angrily said that Denmark was a child who refused to give up a toy even though he no longer played with the toy.

"Not always, Sweden, not always." The young man's sudden interruption surprised them, but he did not say anything more. He resumed reading his book, as if he never interfered.

But the father knew what he meant too well.

The Nordics knows that Denmark would be unusually grim on a particularly date, but that was all that they saw. It was the son who saw the tears his father wept as he tried to forget by drinking. He knew that it would not work, yet he would try every year because to not do was much too painful.

"If only I could see her again…that is all I wish for." His father would whisper over and over again.

The others blame him for losing interest in their attempt of establishing a powerful kingdom and they were right. However, it was because his mind was completely occupied with the woman he loved. She dominated his mind and it took all his will and strength to carry on with his everyday life.

Therefore, how could he have any energy to devote himself to these additional issues?

It was not just because she was the only one that his father desired, but because he did not want anything else.

* * *

><p><em>And later when the sun awakens, they reunite<em>

_Those two souls that once were parted thanks to love_

A new nation would replace the old one, only that it was a father that replaced the mother. The successor of Vinland was a young man that was very different from his mother.

He remembered his mother as being very gentle, almost passive. After all, the only struggle she offered was lowering her head and cry. She did not fight because she never had the chance of learning how to fight. She was abducted by a man who then protected her from everyone else by letting no one else near.

Canada was very different. At first glance, he was very gentle and passive, a bit like the woman who tried to hide her sadness from him. However, while the woman's violet eyes would be filled with tears, the young man's violet eyes would be replaced by a coldness as his hand reached out to grab his gun.

If his mother had been like that, would he be here? Yet if she was like that, then she would not have left, because that would have been her own choice.

Canada never spoke of Vinland, but Iceland suspected that the other knew more then he would admit. After all, why else would the young boy deliberately stay away from the father and son when he did not mind talking to the other Nordic nations?

* * *

><p><em>Remember me when the morning comes<em>

_When the darkness is finally gone_

_We will be one and nothing will change that_

_And I believe that the day will rise again_

"I refuse." Was all that his father would say to any possible marriages and no matter how often he was asked about this, his answer remained the same.

Iceland was not really surprised at this. If his father had loved with such a love where he would kidnap the woman that he loved, then it seemed natural that he would not give up.

As for what he himself felt…he did not know. But then, a husband could remarry, but a son could not be reborn.

As for himself…he was not sure what he felt about marriage. Perhaps he was a bit scared of the implication due to what he has seen.

When his mother left, a period of darkness descended on his father and that has yet to leave. He would like to think that there will be a time when morning would come and they would all be happy again, but he felt that this was a wistful dream more then a possibility.

* * *

><p><em>Remember me when the morning comes<em>

_When the darkness is finally gone_

_We will be one and nothing will change that_

_And I believe the day will rise again_

The war delivered scars that would take a very long time to heal. For him, it meant that he had to see his father bearing physical wounds in addition to the mental wounds that has yet to heal.

It was simply too much.

Perhaps that was why the other made that decision.

Canada was walking towards them, but there was something very different about the young man. The other walked toward Denmark and then crouched down right in front of the other.

A word was spoken. A single word.

"Danmǫrk."

It was not just because the other used the same name that his mother had addressed his father with, but because of the way he said it.

The glasses were the first thing that was taken off, followed by the unbuttoning of the military uniform in order to reveal the binding around her chest. The reason that the other young man's body had seemed underdeveloped when compared to 'his' other relatives was because the body was a body that was never meant to develop in that manner.

* * *

><p><em>Because I believe the day will rise again<em>

_Yes, I believe the day will rise again_

The story was finished and much to his surprise, it has a happy ending. He turned away from the scenery outside, where his parents were walking hand-in-hand, in order to face the young girl that had made him reveal this story.

"That is why…that was why."

He did not know how she would act, but he certainly did not expect her to take his hand. For a very long time, she just simply held onto his hand and did not say anything.

"I understand." She said gently. "But Iceland, you do not need to be afraid. You will never make the mistake that your father did. The very fact that you are afraid of making his mistakes means that you would never make it.

He took Liechtenstein's hand and began to walk, because it simply felt right for him to do so. As they walked together, he thought that if even a story such as his parents' one could use 'happy ever after' at the end, who was to say that his own story could not have that?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> The story is quite grim over all, as I had the idea for this when I was in a really depressed mood. Even though I then later got out of this low mood, I still wanted to write it._

_Mundu eftir mér is Iceland's 2012 Eurovision Song (although they will be performing the English version). As my previous story would have showed, I felt that the English version focus on parting more, while the original version focuses on reuniting more. However, it seems that my story still ended up being about parting more._

_As I have mentioned before, I really wanted to write a song fic on this song with DenmarkxCanada, but it was quite hard, because I have worked with similar material in 'In a moment like this'. However, because this story is rather different from the original setting of 'Neither princess nor queen', I managed to write it._

_One of the main factors that caused me to write this story is the idea of working with Stockholm syndrome. I admit, there has been stories that I really like that deal with this (although I am fully aware that these stories are romanticized) and one of the idea that I had was: "What if Norway was not there as the big brother and Denmark had been the one to find her, and what if he actually took her when he first met her?" And so, this was the result. I think she would still have ended up loving him, but unlike 'Neither princess nor queen', I don't think she would be able to forgive him so easily._

_The other factor that caused me to write this story is the idea of Canada as being rather Ophelia like. The image of her throwing her self into the sea (wait, isn't that Undine more, as Ophelia was at a creek?) But that image was really strong and it did lead to a certain scene._

_Once again, Iceland has become the narrator. I think it is because this song is Iceland's song after all, and even though the song is a duet, I can really see Iceland being the one who narrate it out. But in this oneshot, Iceland is rather different, he is much more bitter. This is because this is not just his father being really impatient with regard to marriage, and even forbidding her to visit her brother, it is worse. In this story, his father kidnapped his mother and really imprisoned her. In addition, unlike 'Neither Princess nor Queen', when he recalled his mother being very happy with his father, he knew that she was not very happy as he has seen her crying for too many times. (the fact that Vinland did not initiate any physical contact with Denmark is a sign of what she feels)._

_I decided to have the story focus on Iceland and his parents, and that is one reason the other Nordic nation just make a brief appearance. I actually didn't mention Norway or Sweden's gender on purpose, although this is really just for my own sake because them being the same gender does not really matter to most fan girls. I have to admit though, it is quite weird for me to write a Vinland/Canada and the Nordic family story without Norway being the protective big brother (but then Iceland is still their son). I know that Iceland is Norway's brother, but I just love the idea of making him into Denmark and Canada's song. Although their child should really be Greenland (Since Greenland is right beside Canada, but is ruled by Denmark). If Greenland come out, then I would have made Greenland their children._


	10. Vida minha Norway and Vinland

_**Song ****10**: "Vida minha (This life of mine) Norway examined why he had been so protective of Vinland, as well as recalling how important she is to him._

_**NOTE**: contains result of Eurovision 2012_

_The song is a love song but this is not about romantic love. It is about sibling love. There is nothing incestuous about the way that Norway loves his sister. But then, by saying this, I am kind of implying that there might be something since I need to specifically mention it. It's because of the song. I was going to use Nebo (Croatia's song) but I thought this song kind of fit the idea of Norway and Vinland more. Just not the romantic love part. Initially, I was just going to do a fan fic for this song, but I then realise that I can do one for Nebo too, although I am not sure what I will do yet._

* * *

><p><strong>Vida minha (The life of mine) <strong>

_I'm walking the street of the city_

_Old, dark, imperfect_

_There's a feeling of nostalgic kisses_

_In a square that is decorated_

Norway was showing his daughter his country, because no matter what, Norway would always be Norway. Therefore, he would let her know that it was not the same as Sweden's land, which was where they lived.

His daughter was still very young, but he felt that she was already grown up. The young girl insisted on walking by herself and while he was proud of her for being like that, he was also a bit regretful that she did not need him to hold her hand.

However, she was still a young child because this amount of walk was starting to tire her. Unfortunately, she was too much like her mother. If he did not notice that she was tired, then she would have continued.

"Monika, sit here and – " he was going to tell her to sit at a particular bench while he goes and fetch something hot for her to drink. However, the bench was no longer empty.

A little girl was there, waiting for her big brother to come back with something to drink. Upon seeing him, she smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

"I have the best big brother in the world." She declared out as she kissed him on the checks.

* * *

><p><em>There's a child running<em>

_A neighbour lurking_

_And in me, the desire remains_

_To come home and hold you_

He did not have many memories of taking her around his country, because he preferred her staying in his house. Ironically, she might have explored Denmark more even before she married the other.

"I am a good host so I will naturally show my beautiful country to Vinland!" Denmark would say as he took Vinland's hand, ignoring the glare from the big brother.

Why did he not take her out to see his country more? It was not dangerous when he was right beside her.

The trips to the rest of the country instead of just the palace had always been a treat for her and he could recall how she would always smile happily as she grab his hand, almost tugging him at times.

He should have noticed that she was growing up when she looped her arms around his, instead of taking his hand.

* * *

><p><em>And in me, the desire remains<em>

_To come home and hold you_

Before, he thought of his home in two ways. If he was in a bad mood then it would merely a place for him to sleep in. When he was in a good mood then he would remind himself of the additional good part of his home: that if offered him some privacy.

However, things changed when he had someone who was waiting for him.

He wanted to go home as she was there.

His home was now a place that he cared very much for, as he had someone very precious there.

She would always run out to meet him regardless of the weather and her attire, so he decided that he would try to enter the house without her knowing it. As a result, they ended up making this into a little game.

Yet it was a game where he would always win. If he succeeded by entering the door without her finding out his return, then he was glad at being spared of the sight of his sister out in the snow despite being in her indoors wear.

But if she was faster…regardless of everything, he could never fail to be unhappy at the fact that she welcomed home. That she was waiting for him to come home.

* * *

><p><em>If you were light, my love, oh you'd be the light of the day<em>

_An inspiring smile of fantasy_

_If you were water, my love, you'd be like pure water_

_That quenches the thirst of the flower of tenderness_

He was a nation, so he had to accept the fact that he must be separated from those around him. He was lucky by having a best friend and another close friend beside him, but there were still moments when he would suddenly pause and feel an emptiness.

To exist because you do. To exist for the sake of existing. That was not an easy knowledge to live with.

He remembered his precious sister crying over the death of the princess that had helped her so much, and at that moment, he felt that their unnatural lifespan might not always be a curse.

At the least, he would not have to see her being like that corpse in front of him.

* * *

><p><em>If you were light, my love, oh you'd be the light of the day<em>

_An inspiring smile of fantasy_

_But of all the things you can be in life_

_I just want you, my love, to be the life of mine_

Later on, he would be accused for being blind to his little sister's growth. This was unjust and unfair, as it was not true. He did notice that she was growing up, because she would spend a long time in choosing her dress and ornaments, as well as spending a long time brushing her hair.

He noticed, but he just didn't notice enough.

However, why should he worry about her growth? They were nations, different from the humans. Therefore, there was no need for him to worry about her making a good marriage or have a good profession.

She would be with him and that was enough.

That was all that mattered to him.

* * *

><p><em>And in me, the desire remains<em>

_To come home and hold you_

He was certain that she would always be there, since the love she felt for him was very clear.

Until that day…

Denmark kissed her.

Anger was a very dominating emotion, but it was not the first emotion that appeared. Anger was the emotion that made him strike Denmark, but the first emotion that he reacted to was not anger.

It was fear.

He did not do anything because he was suddenly afraid.

He knew that his sister was seriously considering what Denmark said.

The idea of losing his precious sister…to know that he would return home and not be able to see her in it…

He did not even want to think about it.

* * *

><p><em>If you were light, my love, oh you'd be the light of the day<em>

_An inspiring smile of fantasy_

_If you were water, my love, you'd be like pure water_

_That quenches the thirst of the flower of tenderness_

He remembered how she once played dress up with some princesses at a festival with Denmark and Sweden. The festival allowed them to disregard some rules, as that was why they reappeared with their hair held up despite all being too young to do so, as well as having made up their face.

He realised this as the group of young girls' arrival lead to many whispers. Initially, they were simply words of admiration.

However, someone clearly got too drunk.

The unfortunate man immediately received a punch from the protective elder brother.

Nor was Norway not the only one who was angry.

A kick was given by Denmark.

Later on, Norway would realise that Denmark's expression was strange as it contained guilt as well as anger. After all, Denmark had been affected by the promise of womanhood in the girl that would soon leave that status behind.

The brawl caused some attention and Norway felt his sister turning his way. However, he quickly covered the sight of the body by standing in front of it, before he then smiled at her. The expression telling her that there was nothing wrong.

The problem was, he decided, she has no idea about the effect she has on people.

* * *

><p><em>If you were light, my love, oh you'd be the light of the day<em>

_An inspiring smile of fantasy_

_But of all the things you can be in life_

_I just want you, my love, to be the life of mine_

He would not let his precious sister marry his best friend and the vehemence of his reaction was clearly a great surprise to his rulers.

The Prince pointed out the political advantage this would bring, while the princess explained why this marriage would be good for Vinland herself.

However, this was all in vain.

He could not accept it, he would not accept it.

It was not just her marriage to Denmark, it was the fact that he never considered her marrying.

Yes, she was growing up, but she was not grown yet.

Perhaps he was glad at the fact that she was reluctant to marry, as that gave him the excuse he needed. He could reason that he was doing the right thing by fighting his best friend.

He could pretend that he was right by not letting her leave him, since she clearly did not want to leave him.

He did not realise that there was a third option.

Her going back to Vinland.

* * *

><p><em>But of all the things you can be in life<em>

_I just want you, my love, to be the life of mine_

His daughter was a complete contrast to his little sister, yet he had a role in both their upbringing.

Maybe it was Sweden that prevented him from making the same mistakes again, and maybe it was because his daughter was born with this strong personality.

However, he believed that there was a major difference.

Vinland was the first person to make him stop feeling lonely, and so he had been afraid of her leaving. Her land was very far away, so it created insecurity. Unlike Denmark and Sweden, he could not just see them by looking across the horizon. Nor were they related. He always thought of the tie of relation very powerful, because he was sure that this was how Denmark and Sweden put up with one another.

There was no such reassurance with his little sister.

Therefore, he was afraid of her leaving. He was afraid that he would lose her the moment she was no longer beside him.

However, he finally realised how foolish he was. His fear of losing her was what caused him to lose her.

That was why he would not repeat his mistake.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> First of all…this has nothing to do with the song fic or the song but I CAN'T BELIEVE ICELAND was only 20th. I still love the song though, and I love the performance. Secondly: Bulgaria, Croatia and Portugal didn't make into the finals! I can't believe this!_

_Okay, I got that out of my system, I just needed to get that out of my system. I really like these three songs and I had really hope that they could make it into the finals, but they didn't. As a result, I decided to._

_Norway is the protective elder brother, but as I write this story, I think the reason he is like this is because he was lonely, and he was actually a bit afraid at Vinland leaving him. In addition, he also felt insecure due to the fact that they were not related, although he would later realise (epilogue of Neither Princess nor Queen that this did not matter, she would always be his sister no matter what. Although to be fair, it was not that unreasonable that Vinland tended to spend time in his house then outside, since this was probably consistent with one of her/their rank._

_I see Norway as being very lonely. I felt that Denmark dealt this by his fighting and raids while Sweden had Finland to help and perhaps her ambition was her solution. Yet for Norway, he did both but they were not enough to help him._


End file.
